Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Frank Anderson
Frank Anderson is an OC created by f-22 "raptor" ace and appears in the Out of The ice RP on the GOF. Appeareance Normally wears a Generals uniform a Jet black flight suit or a white T-shirt and black Jeans. carries three lightsabers (1 green 2 blue) as well as a variety of other weapons. Backstory Backstory:Born in Dresden Germany in 1920 as Hans Rictoven to Sigfried and Alison Rictoven. After moving to America in 1926 his family changed their name to Anderson where the settled in Washington DC. He became fluent in English quickly. He spent his time during the depression working in the capital as a paper boy. In 1936 his father weary of the re armament of Germany told his son that he was to become a jedi he completed his training in spring 1938. in the summer 1938 he joined the US army aircorp and requested station in Pearl Harbor. He was in pearl during the attack of Dec 7th 1941 and shot down 2 Val dive bombers during the attack. A few months after Pearl Harbor he requested leave to tend to his sick father and stayed in the states training new recruites to fly. In the fall of 1943 he was sent to Europe to command a new squad. Shooting down 10 more planes during attacks he boldly gained his kills before he turned back to base for refueling. Just before D-Day Allied command learned that he was fluent in Germany and requested he report to HQ. While there he was recruited into the OSS. He accepted their offer his first OSS mission took place in December 1944. He was ordered to steal a ME-262 jet fighter. successfully stealing the clothes of the pilot he successfully was able to get to the runway when the planes real pilot arrived. Running the gauntlet of fire being brought down on him he took off. he quickly noticed that FW-190's and ME-109's were being vectored in to take him down. He shot down 5 of the planes pursuing him climbed to 20,000 and firewalled the thorttle and headed to England. On February 29 1945 he was shot down over Germany and spent the rest of the war in a POW camp. After the war he married his highschool sweetheart Melissa Rosevelt who was of no relation to President Rosevelt and they had three kids before she died of cancer in 1967. he continued to serve in the Air force in post war Korea and Vitenam his total Air Force recorded he had 39 kills and 30,000 hours of flight time. He retired in 1968 as a General and bought an Island in the pacific and started his own country called Ostia. In 1982 he started to experiement with dino DNA to make better soldiers 2,000 of his soldier accecpted his offer. He also chose to take part in the end he canceled the program after 1,500 of the subjects died and 500 lost their minds. the others gained dino abilities he himself gained a raptors jumping ability and it's tail as well as learning it's language. In 1986 the longstanding rivalry with its northern neighbor Velka turned deadly. Velka attacked and took over much of Ostia execpt the mountain ranges. After a long and brutal 1 year war Velka surrendered However it did not only take place in the human world but the time of the dinosaurs as well. After the cease fire some young Velkan officers refused the cease fire agreement. Calling themselves "Free Velka" the took much Velkan technology through their time portal. Ostia in response sent musch of their military back as well. He finally sent he elite squads which included his squad named the Vlazgriz. He remains the top ace in in the Ostian Air Force. Even though in his old age he still flies. He also started a Star ship program which he sent all of them back through his time/universal portal. after making an alliance with the rebel alliance he received several X-wings and Y-Wings. all vehicles of the elite Ostian squadrons are painted Jet black. He continues the struggle against Free Velka. Personality Quotes "I'm just a simple pilot I act on instinct' Story Out of the Ice Category:OC Category:Human OCs